Xpath is a language defined for addressing or accessing elements of an XML document. An XML document may be mapped into or represented by a hierarchy of elements. Accordingly, Xpath operates on this logical structure and models an XML document as a tree of nodes. The various types of XML nodes can include element nodes, attribute nodes and text nodes. An Xpath expression is the primary syntactic construct of the language. An Xpath expression can be evaluated to yield an object, such as a node-set, a Boolean value, a numerical value, or a string. As XML and XML-like content proliferates and is transmitted across networks, an increasing amount of such processing is needed. In particular, content processing and receiving devices may extract or process various types of information from XML as well as JSON documents.